


Prophecy

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Amphitrite is pissed, Basically everybody is pissed, Triton is pissed, except percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Amphitrite finds out about ah hem. Read to find out what happens.





	

 

Triton

The day had started normal - I swam downstairs and talked with Amphitrite. I'd expected Poseidon to enter any minute now complaining on how Zeus couldn't leave him alone for five minutes to sleep. As we got to talking, Amphitrite seemed a little different. She was as quieter than usual, and wouldn't look me in the eye. We'd been talking about anything - why Apollo had called Hermes an idiot the other day, and why she even cared. Everything had been fine.

Until I mentioned Poseidon.

The water turned cold around us. That was never a good sign.

"What did dad do?"  
"I'm going upstairs."  
"What about me?"  
"Your father can explain when he gets here."

A pause.

"If he gets here."

Uh oh.

I gulped and bit my tongue so hard it bled as she left. The water turned warm again as she vanished up the stairs.

Why did I always have to ask the stupid questions?

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and went back to my room, knowing I'd be spending at least an hour alone, sulking behind a locked door.

Thanks mom, I love you too.

 


End file.
